Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to devices for applying a fluid, and in particular to devices for applying fluid to hair.
In the past, there has been a great need applicators for applying fluid to hair. For example, many people desire to have their hair straightened. One fluid used for straightening hair is Sodium Hydroxide, or lye. When applying hair straightening fluids (commonly called xe2x80x9crelaxersxe2x80x9d) to the hair, the hairdresser applies relaxer one section of the hair at a time and uses his fingers or the backside of a brush to smooth the hair. Due to the chemicals in the relaxer and the smoothing technique, the hair thus becomes straightened. This procedure is desirable for people with curly hair who wish to have straight hair. The procedure is particularly desirable for people with ethnic or racial backgrounds having very curly hair, for example African-Americans.
While other applicators exist, there exists a need for a self-contained applicator with a well-controlled dispensing slot and an apparatus for smoothing integral with the applicator. Moreover, it is desirable to have an applicator that has the capability of being connected to several different sizes of combs (for varying thicknesses of hair). For example, different types of hair have varying thicknesses of hair, such as round-celled hair (straight), oval shaped hair (wavy) and flat cell hair (curly). Different combs are desirable to be used with these varied thicknesses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved applicator for applying relaxer or other fluids to hair.
It is another objection of the invention to provide a self-contained applicator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an applicator capable of both applying and smoothing a fluid onto hair.
In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a reservoir for containing a fluid, sidewalls defining the reservoir, the sidewalls forming an elongate curvilinear cavity along an interior surface and forming an exterior surface. The cavity includes the reservoir and has a top portion and a bottom portion and the cavity also has a longitudinal axis. The applicator also includes a top endwall located at the top portion of the sidewalls, wherein the endwall includes an elongate cavity for dispensing a fluid. A flexible lip is located adjacent the cavity for assistance in dispensing a fluid from the elongate cavity is also included in the applicator. The applicator also includes a movable bottom endwvall for containing the fluid within the reservoir and advancing fluid and a rotatable smoothing rod attached to the exterior surface of the sidewalls.